Rooftop Conversation
by literally.nameless
Summary: "You like him...accept it Evans" "I can't" when a rooftop conversation with Sirius makes their bond stronger, Lily realises something...James Potter was in love with her. Like really! R&R!


**Hey, I am back with a JILY one shot. I hope you will like it. Read and review. Please! Forgive my mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. (Sigh)**

 **Rooftop Conversation**

"You know you are not the type to be sulking on rooftops"her sound came out, breaking the strange silence that surrounded the place.

"Neither are you" he said, eyes lacking any kind of emotion.

"Well, I'm not sulking" she shrugged.

"Then why are you here!?"he questioned her. Clearly, there was no reason she should be here.

"I came looking for you"

"Bugger off Evans, its not your bloody business. You don't have to care"

"Of course I do. Your best mate has been searching for you since this morning. He's not doing Heads duties 'cause he's busy searching for you" she replied back. Annoyed and a little angry.

Sirius gripped the Map in his hand. He made sure that the cloak was tucked in safely in his robes. It was a good thing he decided to take them with him. Lily looked positively annoyed. Yes that's what he wanted. He did not want human company, not at this moment.

"Heads Duties!??? Grow up!!" he almost spat at her " You're just worried about him. Admit it" he said, his tone almost calm at the last part.

"Its none of your business, Black" she looked away from him.

"That's all you've got to say!? Of course its my bloody business…he's my best mate…he's been asking you out since third year…you have been rejecting him since then…you think I don't care? You think its fine to watch him get crushed every time you turn him down? You think it feels good to see him act as if it doesn't hurt him? I am amazed he still likes you" he stopped. He had told her too much.

"Stop directing your anger at me. Okay? Just because you've got some reason to sulk doesn't mean you have to take it out on people" Lily replied. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just accept it"

She remained silent. She had no words to say. No sentences to form.

"You know you like him.." he added quietly but she heard it.

"I…I can't" she replied and looked away. Sirius raised his eyebrows. She can't!? That's it!? She can't?

"What?" he asked her, more to himself.

"I can't…that's all I can say…" she looked away, then continued "why are you sulking, again?"

"You are impossible" he said. It was more of a sigh.

"Maybe" she said. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Its not funny, Evans…he is my best friend…" he paused and then looked at her. She was still looking away from him "…will you tell me why you can't if I tell you why I've been here since morning!??"

She looked at him. He was not joking. Not even the shadow of a smile on his face. She pondered for a minute. Lily didn't know if it was a good thing talking to Sirius Black about her feelings for his best buddy. It was absurd, wasn't it? But the longer she stayed there, the longer James will be out searching for Sirius. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She wanted Sirius to go back.

Yes. Because she cared for James, in more ways than she liked to admit. She knew it. But admitting it would make it more real. Right? She sighed.

"Tell me.." she told him.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Its my uncle…he passed away"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lily felt like she was intruding now.

"Its okay…I don't even know that guy..he just…he left me all his money" he looked at the second piece of parchment in his hand. A letter.

"Oh" that's all she could say. She didn't know how to react to it.

"You know…my family disowned me…my mother is furious…that I got all the money" He looked at her. Her red wavy hair was moving as the wind blew by. She held an expression of utmost concentration. The one she held during classes. It almost made him laugh, he would have if he wasn't neck deep in this shit that his family always tended to create.

"I don't know how I should feel about this…I barely knew this guy.." Lily's eyes softened. She knew how much he hated being open with his thoughts. He rarely did that. For a prank loving, energy bubbling heart throb that he was, he was such a wonderful friend, a nice person. He told her…not his friends…why!? He wanted to know her reason.

"He must have known…that you…"

"No…the thing is" he cut her off immediately "I don't know if I should be happy that there was someone who cared, or sad that my Family -even though they disowned me- still wants to see my life ruined."

"You have the Potters" she said at once. She knew he lived with the Potters.

"They are all I have…" he said. His tone weighed of love and affection for the said Potter family. "You know…" he began after a pause " Narcissa used to be…nice. She's slipping away too.." his voice cracked at the last word.

"Don't worry Sirius" she paused. Lily had never called him Sirius before but they felt much closer than before. "everything will be alright"

"Of course" he shook his head, as if all the burden and thoughts of his family has just been shaken away from him. As if he felt lighter. " I am Sirius Black, heart throb and marauder. I don't worry, love" he grinned. His evil grin.

It was almost as if the sulking Sirius Black persona never appeared. Lily was amazed at how easily he was back to being himself. What relief that gave her. She could almost feel the energy that radiated off him.

"Of course you never worry" she rolled her eyes. It was as if she hadn't talked to him. Now was the time. She could make a run for it. He'd go back to James and maybe forget the whole thing…

"Why can't you!?",his question sent chills down her spine. There was no escape.

"err…" Her face flushed and she had goosebumps. Maybe from the chills of the blowing evening air. Lily took a step back.

"Evans…you can't just leave me like that…not after I.."

"I don't know" she said. She didn't even know what she was saying. She felt positively dumb.

"You don't know!?" he looked like he was checking out for flobberworms in her hair. She nodded.

"I don't know…" she sighed. " He's been asking me out for years and I've been saying no…its...what if…what if he stops his pretense of liking me once I have said Yes!? What if he..!? " she almost stumbled upon her own words. It was pathetic of her. It was purely idiotic that she was saying it all to him- The Sirius Black- of all people. But the words were out of her mouth even before she knew it and she owed him an explanation. He just told her something personal.

"Contrary to popular belief, I think you are the most idiotic witch of our age" he said and crossed his arms.

Lily blinked. That was exactly what she thought at that moment. But why did he think that she was idiotic?? That was not what she wanted for a reply. She was talking of her insecurities, Sirius Black or not…he should have had the decency enough to not bluntly mock her. Right!? Blame her to have decided to talk to him.

"You think…that's it? That he thinks you are some bloody trophy?" he mouthed the exact thought that was in her head. Bloody brilliant. "You are really insane you know…" he continued, more to himself.

"OUCH!!!" he gasped. Lily had just sent a stinging hex his way.

"Bloody hell Evans…I'm trying to help"

"Really!?" she rolled her eyes "That's an awful lot of help,you're doing" her tone dripped sarcasm.

"Evans…Evans…Lily?" she looked up. He looked serious. Like really serious. Ugh! That old joke.

"Have you ever wondered why I never tried to hurt you for hurting Prongs? Do you think that's because I am a softie? No! Trust me sometimes I feel like a hex would do you so much good" he shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes again. What a pleasant conversation! Yeah right! Her wand was already in her hands and she wondered if she would be able to hold back any longer without another hex to his side. A leg locker hex!? Or a bat bogey hex? But then his eyes softened.

"Its because I'd be hurting him if I did. He's been asking you out because he wants you to say Yes to him, not as some game, because he thinks you deserve so much love….and he wants to give it to you"

Lily's eyes widened. "It can't be.."

"Why do you think he doesn't care when the fittest birds come flirting to him? Why do you think he turned down Patricia Hagsworth, the hottest girl of our year? I'd say he is an idiot…but he says he's in love…what does it take for that to sink into that Red Head of yours?" he was practically shouting the words by the time he said the last sentence. He shook his head, more out of exasperation. Lily stood there, feeling like someone just smacked her face against the door. James was in love. With her. Love…

"Love is a strong word… Sirius" she murmered. He sighed.

"Strong things…are what he feels for you Lily…" he said and walked away. As he reached the far end leading to the staircase down the astronomy tower he said "I am shite at these things…Moony does this stuff way better….but I hope I got something into that head of yours"

Sirius ducked a hex that she sent his way. But he noticed, she was smiling.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James looked up at Lily. She was smiling. James leaned over and kissed her, the pensieve forgotten, her memory in it swirling in beautiful patterns.

"So that was how you finally said yes" he smiled into the kiss. "I always thought it was Moony who talked to you"

"Well…I needed a little push" Lily bit down his lip as her hands found his unruly hair.

"Damn, I owe him" he said…feeling quite happy to be staying where they were. She chuckled.

"He'll be the godfather" said Lily. She looked down at the bulge that was her stomach. James kneeled down and kissed her tummy…

"Thankyou Padfoot" James smiled again. He was happy.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

 **So guys? How is it? Don't forget to leave a review. I was just staring at the wall when this idea came to me. I hope you liked it. And to my other readers, yes I'll be updating my other stories soon.**


End file.
